


€$©@¶€

by reading_fiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Rich Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fiction/pseuds/reading_fiction
Summary: Months after being locked up by his so called 'lover' Dipper finally finds the chance to escape. Can he finally escape or will his lover catch him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was still an amateur when I wrote this.

Dipper woke up the sound of a car driving away. He rushed towards the window and stared. He left. He finally left! He could finally run away.

He quickly packed his things which were just a few clothes, his journal, money and a few more necessities.He slowly opened the door before looking from left to right. Seeing nobody he quickly went out, closed the door and ran. He would finally be free but he can't help but feel that he forgot something.

€$©@¶€

Inside a dark room which seemed like it was for torturing people. A man looked at a TV screen where Dipper could be seen running. The man grinned with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Silly little Pine tree. Did he really think that he'll let him escape that easily? The man laughed standing up. It was time to discipline his little pet. Yes. It seemed so long since he had punished the boy. It was going to be refreshing.

€$©@¶€

He was almost at the gate. He could see it. A limousine suddenly stopped in front of him. A blond man with golden eyes stepped out. The man didn't look pleased.

The man suddenly grinned. Dipper took a step back. "Naughty naughty pine tree." The man purred. "Trying to escape? I don't think so." He was suddenly thrown into the car. The man went in and sat across him.

Dipper gulped and forced a smile. "B-bill. Y-your back."

The man didn't reply instead kept humming an eerie song that Dipper was familiar with. 

He looked at the surrounding outside through the window then froze. This was...

"B-bill! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! P-please! Let's not go there! Please Bill!" Dipper was in panic. He didn't want to go back to this place. No. This place held many bad memories.

Bill continued to ignore his please and dragged him out when they arrived.

They went inside and he could see the same scary halls he once walked around. He could hear the screams of the new victims who didn't do their end of the deal. He could smell the blood of those who were recently punished.

He stared at Bill who was enjoying the misery of other people while dragging him to their usual room.

The room had a table with two chairs placed on opposite sides, a bed, chains on the walls, a handcuff, ropes, whips and other various torture devices Bill used on him.

"B-bill. Please. I-i didn't...I... Please Bill. J-just let me go..." Dipper was sobbing at that point but Bill just pushed him on the bed.

"NO! Nonononono..." He started chanting when he looked at the man and saw the smirk. He began backing away but he knew he was trapped when his back hit the wall. There was no €$©@¶€.


	2. F¤®©€D

Dipper lied in his bed sobbing. Bill brought him back home after violating him again. That was the place where the people who failed to complete their end of the deal was always tortured or in his case trained to pleasure Bill.

Bill had always been fond of Dipper ever since he first saw him. It was when he took the place of his Gruncle who failed to complete his end. He knew he wouldn't be able to see them after that but it was worth it.

He was treated differently obviously. Instead of being tortured he was forced to learn how to be the perfect lover for Bill. Trained to pleasure him. Like a pet. They used go there a lot when Dipper still tried escape continuously without a plan. And now he was punished like before.

Flashback~

"B-bill. Please. I-i didn't...I... Please Bill. J-just let me go..." Dipper was sobbing at that point but Bill just pushed him on the bed.

"NO! Nonononono..." He started chanting when he looked at the man and saw the smirk. He Began backing away but he knew he was trapped when his back hit the wall.

"Let's play shall we, Pine tree?"

With those words started his misery. Bill was on top of him giving him hickeys, one hand holding his arms while the other groping him.

No. Not again. He was scared. And unless someone stopped this, he can't-His thoughts were cut of when a hand gripped him chin.

"Are you thinking of escaping again, Pine tree? Awe, that's cute." The man cooed but then the grip got tighter. "Give it up already kid. Your mine! You offered yourself to me just for that lame Gruncle of yours so stop already! If you keep doing that I would be forced to take him but still keep you." Bill was already shouting. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." A few tears fell as he was released.

Bill grinned and started to stroke him. Dipper moaned. "Good boy. Now suck." The man ordered pushing three fingers into his mouth. He hesitated before slowly starting to suck on them. It continued for a few seconds before Bill finally decided that it was enough.

Bill slowly pushed a finger into Dipper. He moaned. He added another and another. He began to thrust them slowly which made Dipper whine. He removed his fingers and positioned himself.

End of Flashback~

He curled into a ball as those memories came back. He didn't want to.

The door creaked.

Dipper whimpered. Was Bill back? Impossible. He comes only once a day.

"Pssst, Dipper. Are you there?" A voice whispered. That voice seemed oddly familiar though. Who was it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy lemon? Yes. But my conscience can't take it anymore. Like everybody except my sister and a close friends knows I read or do something like this.


	3. ®€$©U€D or N¤+

Dipper looked up. Voice shaking he spoke, "M-mabel? I'm not dreaming right."

The figure tiptoed towards him. The figure looked almost identical to him other than the figure was a girl, had long hair and braces, and didn't have his birthmark on the forehead.

"Oh my God, Dipper! What did he do to you?" the figure or now identified as Mabel helped Dipper up.

"That isn't important. What's important is how you got in here. " Dipper hissed. "If he sees you he'll kill you. If I can't save from him I don't know what's going to motivate me to survive all of his torture."

"That's exactly why I'm here. To help you escape!" she announced and started pulling him towards the door. Based on the information she gathered, Bill comes back once a day so she can still rescue Dipper.

Kringggggggggggggg.

Dipper's eyes widened. The new security system Bill bought was to alarm him if Dipper left the room. They ran across the halls and went down the stairs. Slammed the doors open and ran through the streets.

They could see it. The gates that separated this place from the world. Just a few more blocks. Almost there.

Click.

"Where do you think your going?" It was Bill. He was behind them. They turned around to see that he had a gun.

"B-bill! P-put the gun down. P-please. L-let's talk."

"I'll give you two choices Pine tree. You come back with me and shooting star gets to leave or the two of you try to escape I kill shooting star and take you back with me. So which will it be?"

Dipper looked at Mabel before looking at Bill again. "Ticktock kid. This is a onetime offer." Bill warned aiming the gun on Mabel."I'm sorry,Mabel. Deal." he left Mabel's side and took Bill's hand. "Come on Bill, let's go back." he was about to turn around to go back to the house when–

Bang.

Mabel's body fell to the ground. Bill shot her. "Mabel! You-you said you won't kill her! We had a deal!" Bill shrugged. "She'll come back and do this again anyway. You'll break the deal of not trying to escape and then she dies. Why wait for next time when I could do it immediately?" and with that he was dragged back to his personal hell by the devil himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragic. I know. For some reason, I find it hard to write happy endings when its about Billdip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Billdip fanfiction. You can find this in wattpad along with other billdip fanfics I plan on posting here.


End file.
